Getting the Smarmy Sprocket Underway!
Notes *This quest is part 2 of 3, which grants access to the instances Smarmy Sprocket and Prison of Admiral Grimgadget. *If you work on this quest in a group, only one person needs to complete each step in order for all group members to receive credit. Starting the Quest #Speak with Heron Cogcarrier at the docks in The Commonlands at or Sparrow Cogcarrier in Antonica at . #Click on the small rowboat next to them to zone into the Smarmy Sprocket. #Speak with Master Chief Gearspanner right next to the zone-in to obtain the quest. Steps #Help out the crew. #*Bosun Patches: #*#She asks you to kick the sail engine to her right until it's running. You need patience, though, as it will take quite a beating to get it to finally start. Status messages will come up in chat to let you know when to kick faster or slower. You can interact with it by hovering over it with your mouse cursor, and pressing the "f" key. When your chat text shows that the "Wind-O-Matic begins producing an extremely strong wind", you're ready to speak to Patches again. #*#Speak with Bosun Patches once you think the engine is running. #*Smith the Cook: #*#He will ask you to balance the weight of the ship by moving five crates of different sizes to one side of the ship or the other. Move the single largest and single smallest crates to one side of the ship and all other crates to the opposite side of the ship. You'll know you've moved the crates far enough because they simply won't highlight any longer. #*#Speak with Smith the Cook once the ship is balanced. #*Greedu the Cabin Boy: #*#Read the captain's log, which tells you he plotted a course based on three constellations. The constellations chosen are randomized. #*#Read Zapho's Celestial Guide to the Stars to understand the pattern of the constellations referred to in the captain's log. #*#Use the Glittering GadgeScope while facing each of the 4 cardinal directions (north, south, east, and west) and each of the principal directions (northwest, southeast, northeast, and southwest) to determine where the constellations are located. See below for the constellation pattern and its correlating name. #*#Head up to the Navitron and enter the direction of the three constellations in order. The correct directions in the correct order are essential, if you get one right and then get the next one wrong, you have to start all over again. Again, the order is random. #*#Return to Greedu the Cabin Boy to let him know that you've plotted the course. #Return to Master Chief Gearspanner and tell him that the crew is ready. #Pull the lever between Master Chief Gearspanner and the Navitron. This will take you to the instanced zone: Prison of Admiral Gridgadget. Rewards *Experience Puzzle Walkthough Ship Balancing *Extra-Large sized crate - Order #11456 filled with 355 Heavily Salted Sun Dried Sardines, each one weighs about 1.4 centisprockets. (Total of 497 centisprockets, or 4.97 sprockets.) *Large sized crate - Order #11492 filled with 240 Skinny Pete's Seasoned Beef Snacks, they weigh about 8 millisprockets each. (Total of 1920 millisprockets, or 1.92 sprockets.) *Medium sized crates - Order #11472 filled with 13 bottles of Smartly Smashed's Jum Jum Juice, each bottle filled to the brim with 30.7 centisprockets of goodness. (Total of 399.1 centisprockets, or 3.991 sprockets.) *Small sized crate - Order #105699 filled with Burning Bum's Pirate Curry, the whole box weighs about 2 sprockets. *Very small sized crate - Order #11521 has 48 boxes of Regulator's Wholegrain Wheat Noodles, each box is about 6.25 centisprockets. (Total of 300 centisprockets, or 3 sprockets.) All the crates weigh a total of just under 16 sprockets, so about 8 sprockets on each side will balance the load. This can be done by pushing the Extra-Large sized crate and the very small sized crate to one side and the other crates to the other side. Constellations Constellation Appearance (You peer through the telescope and see…) Sprocketsnik's Tinkering Glittering Gizmos a scattering of bright stars blinking in unison. Star of Ak'Anon a single extremely bright star. Minotaur's Horn a bright star and two lesser celestial lights that form a triangle Meldrath's Fury bright cluster of stars grouped in a circle. Cog of Cobbleknob eight stars in a small circle. Clockwork MX twin lights at the center of a spiral of eight appendages, each marked by three progressively fainter stars. Malfunctioning Gadget four stars in a box with a blinking star in the middle. Steamfont Comet a bright star with a long trail of dust shooting off the back.